<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me vs Your Friends by Theo_Pavol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234067">Me vs Your Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Pavol/pseuds/Theo_Pavol'>Theo_Pavol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gay Karl, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Slow Burn, doctor sapnap, hurt karl, karl get beat up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Pavol/pseuds/Theo_Pavol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl knew the blood on his hands should worry him, but this happened too often for it to truly phase him. </p><p>Every other Friday or so to be exact. Or the days of the home football games.</p><p>Or Karl gets beat up and Sapnap takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based on real people. Also loosely based on the song Me Vs Your Friends by The Flat Stanleys. </p><p>If any of the CCs say that they are uncomfortable fanfics, this will be taken down. </p><p>Once again, if you know me IRL, do not mention this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl knew the blood on his hands should worry him, but this happened too often for it to truly phase him. </p><p>Every other Friday or so to be exact. Or the days of the home football games.</p><p>Why the football players hated him so much, he would never understand. After all, it wasn't like he had ever even spoken to a majority of them, yet they relentlessly tortured him.</p><p>So there he was, leaned against the wall of some back hallway in his school, bleeding. Today was worse than usual, probably because tonight was a big rivalry game. It definitely didn't help everyone was projecting their team to lose. That being said, Karl's ribs were aching to the point he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand up. </p><p>In the distance, he could hear footsteps. While part of him prayed it would be a teacher or janitor who could help him, he also knew that would not be the case. The footsteps were far too heavy and quick to be someone casually strolling by. Someone was looking for something- for him. </p><p>He needed to leave before they got here.</p><p>Karl attempted to stand, using the wall as leverage, but he fell back onto the floor, probably with even more bruises than before. Panic rose in his chest as the person got closer, yet he felt trapped. If he couldn't walk away what was he supposed to do? Crawl? </p><p>Actually maybe that wasn't a bad idea. </p><p>“There you are,” a boy said, sprinting down the hall towards Karl. </p><p>Though he looked vaguely familiar, he wasn't able to place exactly where he had seen him before. Perhaps it was just from passing each other in the hallway? His voice seemed sweet and sincere, providing some comfort. At least he wouldn't get beat up again. </p><p>Probably. </p><p>"Are you okay?” The boy was keeling in front of him,  his hands on Karl's cheeks, investigating his face. If he was bothered at the fact Karl had flinched at his touch, he did not show it. </p><p>" 'm fine," he mumbled, trying to push himself away from the other boy. Though he had barely even moved, the other boy still quickly pulled back his hands, causing him to flinch again.</p><p>He hated being touched- by anyone- because he wasn't an affectionate person, or at least that was the lie he told himself. It was much more comforting than the fact he was paranoid he would get hurt if he let his guard down. </p><p>"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he reached out for Karl's arm, much slower and calmer this time. "I just want to make sure you're okay." </p><p>In a way, his touch was soothing, yet he couldn't allow himself to become comfortable. This was temporary, he shouldn't get used to it. As soon as the other boy left, he would be back in the same situation as before he had arrived. Even though he knew it was impossible, At that moment he would swear the other boy's hands were covered in the softest material humanity has ever known. </p><p>"Do you think you can walk?" The boy asked, his dark eyes filled with sympathy. </p><p>" I don't know," Karl lied. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk, but this kid already knows he got his ass kicked; he doesn't need to know how he deserved it for being weak. It was pitiful that he couldn't even manage to defend himself. </p><p>"It's fine if you can't. I can help you," His voice was so sincere it made Karl sick. He didn't need help, especially not from some random guy who wanted to be a hero. After all, there was no way he didn't have some ulterior motive for helping him. He just wanted to be alone. </p><p>"I don't need help," he tried to stand up again, relying completely on the wall. The other boy just watched. </p><p>Although the edges of his vision were turning black and his head was pounding, Karl did not give up. He had to prove his strength. <br/> <br/>Even though he could barely see anything.</p><p>And he was getting dizzier.</p><p>And he couldn't feel his legs.</p><p>And he thought he felt like he was falling.</p><p>"Woah," when his vision cleared, the boy was above him. Black hair hung down into his eyes. "I'll help you, but please let me. We need to get you out of here, "I promise I won't hurt you." </p><p>Karl was mad at the world. Part of him wishes it was a football player who found him, they would have beat him and left. Instead, he was stuck needing the help of a guy he never even met.</p><p>"Okay,"  it wasn't worth fighting him, especially since there would be no way Karl could get home without him. </p><p>"Okay," the guy put his arm around the taller boy, trying to support him as they walked down the hallway, towards the stairwell that led to the parking lot. "When we get to the stairs I'll have to carry you," any other day, he would be freaking out, but frankly he was too disoriented to care. </p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>Out of necessity, Karl was holding onto the other boys shirt, scared he would fall if he let go. </p><p>When they got to the stairwell, he scooped up the taller boy, carrying him bridal style. Giving into the safety he felt in his arms, Karl closed his eyes, burying his head into his chest. Though he loathed himself for it, he hoped that he would be carried the rest of the way to the car. </p><p>"I'm just going to keep carrying you. I'm Sapnap by the way," Sapnap? Even though he could barely think straight, Karl still knew it was a stupid name. "Are your parents home?"</p><p>His parents would kill him if they saw him. They always assumed he was out seeking trouble, never caring to question why their son was always bruised. </p><p>"Can't go home," he muttered into Sapnap's shirt.</p><p>"I can't leave you here,” there was a pause, as if he was trying to figure out a way to help Karl's injuries. "I could take you to my place, then drive you home. Would that be okay?" </p><p>Part of him knew he should just go home. It was unfair that Sapnap had to take care of him, especially since he should be strong enough to care for himself. But, the other part of him wanted to stay with him. Though he just met the boy, he made him feel truly cared for the first time in so long.</p><p>" 'kay ," Karl agreed as they opened the door to the outside, instantly being hit by the bitter October cold. As is it was possible, he felt himself nuzzle further into the white hoodie. </p><p>When the car door opened, Sapnap placed Karl inside, strapping him in before getting in the driver's seat. </p><p>"I don't live far," he heard, but it was as though Sapnap was speaking from the outside of the car. The headache that had briefly went away was back again, intensified by the glow of daylight. His eyes felt heavy, but Karl did not know if he had the strength to keep them open.</p><p>"Hey," They were going fast. There was no doubt in his mind they were speeding. "You need to keep your eyes open, okay?" He tried to look at Sapnap, but could only vaguely make out the dark haired boy. </p><p>His headache was getting worse by the second and moving so quickly was making him nauseous, yet he fought the urge to close his eyes because, goddammit, Sapnap was taking care of him. The least he could do was listen to what he was telling him. For the first time in so long, someone was there to help him. Karl wouldn't have to clean his bloodied face alone, crying on the bathroom floor, hating himself for allowing them to hurt him in the first place. </p><p>The car whipped into a parking spot the quickly stopped, causing him to lurch forward in the seat. Before the car even came to a complete stop, Sapnap was rushing out his door and over to the opposite side.</p><p>"I live on the second floor," He unstrapped Karl's seatbelt and picked him up again. He didn't have the energy to ask to be put down, so he instead gave into the comfort the other boy provided. "I'll carry you up? I don't want you to walk."</p><p>"Kay," his eyes were still heavy, possibly even heavier than before. After every blink, they were in a completely different place. The lobby of an apartment complex. </p><p>A hallway. </p><p>An Elevator. </p><p>A different hallway.</p><p>As soon as he felt the soft cushions of a couch, he melted into them. </p><p>"Sit up a bit," Karl felt hands on his shoulders and immediately flinched, his eyes completely closed. He didn't want to sit up, he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>"Come on, Karl," he felt cold, just on his head. "I just need to clean your face. Your lip is split, we have to clean it, so it doesn't get infected."</p><p>This time when Sapnap reached for his face, he didn't stop him. As he dabbed his lip with peroxide, Karl cringed, flinching at the burning sensation.</p><p>"I'm almost done," the room was spinning, and he couldn't see anything. When Sapnap got up, he reached into the empty space for him, just wanting him to stay. He tried to listen to what was going on, but all he could identify was some sort of rustling in the next room.  </p><p>"Here, take these," He took the two pills in the boys hand then laid back down on the couch. Due to his shitty vision, he had no clue where Sapnap was, only that they he wasn't with him.</p><p>"Come back," Karl said, using a considerable amount of his remaining energy.</p><p>"I'm right here," Sapnap moved in front of him, his arms crossed.</p><p>"Stay, please," he reached out at the air, trying to find the other boy. Even though he wasn't happy to see Karl in so much pain, Sapnap was silently thanking every god he knew the injured boy couldn't see the violent blush on his face. </p><p>"I'm here," he knelt in front of the couch, placing his hand over the ice pack on Karl's head.</p><p>Embracing the cold as well as the warmth from Sapnap's presence, Karl gave into his injuries, finally closing his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you asking me to take my hoodie off," Both of them were blushing, yet neither brought it up. </p><p>"Just to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"I'm not wearing anything underneath it." Though it seemed impossible, Sapnap got more red.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I actually got this up on time. </p><p>Possible TW for panic attacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up alone in a strange house. As if it was possible, he felt like he was in even more pain than before. Every breath he took felt like another kick in his ribs. Though he could actually open his eyes now, the haze of sleepiness was still affecting his vision. He tried to sit up, slowly, but the pain in his torso was too much; giving up on moving, he laid back down on the couch, letting out a small cry. </p><p>"I take it the ibuprofen wore off then?" Sapnap walked out of a hallway and made his way over to Karl. He ruffled his hair, then headed to the kitchenette. "What hurts?" </p><p>"Everything," though he was still in pain, his head was significantly less foggy. "My chest hurts the most." </p><p>More rustling came from the kitchen while Sapnap rummaged through his freezer, presumably to get an ice pack. </p><p>"That makes sense," he was walking over with an ice pack in hand. "Your ribs are probably at least bruised, at worst broken. That always hurts like a bitch." Sapnap looked at Karl's chest just as he did with his face in the hallway; however, his chest and ribs were hidden under his purple hoodie. "So, the ice won't be cold through your hoodie." He awkwardly scratched his arm, avoiding eye contact with the boy on the couch. "Plus, I wanted to check if they were swollen or bruised or anything."</p><p>"Are you asking me to take my hoodie off," Both of them were blushing, yet neither brought it up. </p><p>"Just to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"I'm not wearing anything underneath it." Though it seemed impossible, Sapnap got more red. Just the idea of having to move at all upset Karl's ribs. "I don't think I can even take it off," he was basically whispering. Trying to conceal his embarrassment that he sounded like he was flirting. </p><p>Because he wasn't. </p><p>Sapnap didn't even know him. He just happened to stumble upon him in the hallway. Was that what happened? </p><p>He couldn't remember. </p><p>All of his memories just seemed faded and jumbled together, leaving him alone to try and decipher how he even managed to get there.</p><p>"I'll help you, just let me go grab something for you to wear ," Sapnap almost sprinted out of the room trying to ensure nobody saw the way he was blushing, though he doubted Karl would care much. </p><p>After all, he was blushing as well. </p><p>But not because he had a crush. Not because some cute, nice guy had helped him. Not because said "nice guy" took Karl to his house to nurse him back to health. And definitely not because he was about to take care of the bruises on his chest. </p><p>To distract himself, he looked for his phone. Part of him wanted him to unlock it and see one hundred missed calls from his parents. After all he hadn't come home after school. They had to be worried? </p><p>But they wouldn't be. There wouldn't be any calls or  texts because, in all honesty, his parents didn't care. To them, he was simply an added expense to deduct from their paycheck. </p><p>Maybe the fact he couldn't find his phone was a blessing in disguise, preventing him from the sad truth of his life. Keeping his head in the living room of one of the first people who made him feel truly cared for, even if it was temporary. </p><p>"This should work," Sapnap made his way over to Karl, sitting down on the couch towards his legs, but he didn't move from there. Tension filled the room, but neither of them made any attempt to stop it. It was easier to ignore it rather than deduce what was causing it. "Do you... you know?"</p><p>Karl didn't want help, but he knew that it would be hard for him to change himself. </p><p>"Yeah," Sapnap just smiled at him, clearly trying to replace the awkwardness of the whole situation with some type of sincerity. "Do you think you can sit up a bit?" Karl nodded as the other boy moved towards him, placing his hands on his back to help him sit up.</p><p>It was painful, hell, in all honesty, it was probably the most pain he's ever felt. Every other week he had just gone home with a black eye and a headache. Though he tried to recall what happened, he couldn't quite remember what actually happened between him and the football players, why this time had been different. There were bits and pieces, something about being gay, something about the game, a much more vivid image of a tall blonde kid pushing him onto the ground and laughing with his cronies before kicking Karl in the chest.</p><p>Yeah, that probably explained the pain.</p><p>"Try to take deeper breaths," Sapnap was holding the hem of Karl's hoodie, though he didn't explicitly state it, he was asking permission to take it off. </p><p>"Okay," he started to pull his arms through the sleeves, covering his chest with them. "I'll try to," he added to resolve the tension between them. It didn't really work.</p><p>His hands were warm against his back, unbelievably so. Though he was helping dull the pain, everything was still hurting. He squeezed his eyes shut, flinching at the cold air that hit him. </p><p>"Oh fuck," He put the hoodie down on the floor and looked at Karl then back at his chest. It was bad, even with no medical knowledge, Karl knew that. His ribs were swollen, painted with splotches of deep red. "They look worse than I thought they would," Sapnap carefully placed his hand on his ribs. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's not your fault," He reached for the shirt that was laying between them, once again wincing in pain against the movement. He tried to pull the shirt over his head, but the movement of his arms caused his chest to ache. Noticing his struggle, Sapnap helped him pull the shirt down over his head. </p><p>"Do you need to text your parents or something?" He said from the kitchen where he was preparing another ice pack. "I put your phone on the charger."</p><p>"They probably aren't that worried," Karl impulsively picked at the bottom hem of the shirt. It was some surprisingly comfortable school spirit shirt with their mascot and name in the across middle. </p><p>"Sorry," he was sitting at the edge of the couch, next to Karl's knees. The darker haired boy placed the ice pack over the other boy's bruises, letting his hand linger for a second too long, though Karl hadn't m. "You can stay here," a pause," if you want to of course."</p><p>He wanted to. </p><p>Sitting here on a  slightly uncomfortable couch with Sapnap, it was as though time stood still. At home, he seldom left his room, but here he could be vulnerable. Though it sounded amazing, it wasn't Sapnap's job to care for him. It wasn't fair for him to impede on his life.</p><p>"Won't your parents be mad?" Karl said, trying to find a reason he could deny the offer. </p><p>"My parents don't live here," Sapnap reached for Karl's hands, stopping them from picking at the bottom of his shirt. "It's complicated," he was rubbing small circles into his hands, so Karl couldn't help but stare. </p><p>"Okay," His chest was cold, but the ice was overall helping. Hopefully it would feel better soon because he had to go to the bathroom, and he would rather die than have Sapnap help him do that.</p><p>"I'm sorry they did this," his leg was bouncing against the floor, shaking the whole couch, "As soon as they said what they did, I knew i had to find you." </p><p>Karl froze. Sapnap was a football player. </p><p>Though he wanted to listen to the voice in his head telling him he was being ridiculous- that Sapnap wouldn't hurt him- it was getting drowned out by his anxieties. Even though it seemed irrational, after all Sapnap had gone through all this trouble to make him comfortable and happy, why would he hurt him now? </p><p>Because it was a joke. </p><p>And he had fallen for it. </p><p>Tomorrow Sapnap would probably go to practice tomorrow and laugh with his friends; mocking him. </p><p>Pulling his hands away, he tried to stand up, leaning on the couch for leverage. His whole body was screaming in pain, but he was too furious to care. He just wanted to leave the apartment. </p><p>"What the fuck," Sapnap said, and putting his hands on the other boy's shoulder in an attempt to sturdy him, but Karl was not having it. </p><p>This whole time he was falling for a guy who was working with the assholes that had hurt him in the first place.</p><p>"Karl?" Sapnap was holding him in place, desperately trying to calm him down to slow his breathing. </p><p>"Get off of me," Karl pushed him away, stumbling at the momentum and nearly falling over. Tears were welling in his eyes, but he refused to let any fall. </p><p>He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being able to tell his teammates of how much he hurt the weak, pitiful geek.</p><p>"What happened?" He reached for Karl's face, but Karl flinched at his touch. Sapnap pulled away his hands, hurt and offended. "I won't hurt you," He was saddened by the way Karl looked at him; it was as if he was a monster.</p><p>"Stop," it was hard to breathe, likely due to a combination of bruised ribs as well as the fact he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. "Did you think this was funny?" he was leaned against the wall, struggling to support himself.</p><p>"Think what was funny?" Sapnap wasn't touching Karl, but he was close enough that he would be able to catch him if he lost his balance, a circumstance he deemed incredibly likely. </p><p>"To be nice to me! So you can go tell them about how tricked me into liking you then laugh about how you rejected me," He was getting dizzy, barely breathing in between his words. Even though he should be angry, he hoped that the dark haired boy would help him if he lost his balance.</p><p>"Is that what you think this is?" there was audible pain in Sapnap's voice. Could he have faked that? Karl was grappling with his own ideas, trying to establish a single train of thought. "I was worried about you- I still am. Can we go sit down?" Though his brain was telling him he couldn't trust him, that he should run, but he didn't want to.  He just nodded.</p><p>When Sapnap reached out for Karl's hand, he accepted it, allowing himself to be led back to the couch. The rational side of his head was much louder now, assuring him that he was safe. They awkwardly sat on the couch, inches apart, and said nothing until Karl broke the silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He felt bad. If someone had assumed he was an asshole based off of an activity he did, he would be offended. He just hoped Sapnap wasn't.</p><p>"It's fine," his leg was bouncing again. Karl hated it. Not because of any real reason, he just thought it was too loud. "You still sore?" </p><p>"Yeah," Casually, he moved his hand to Sapnap's leg, stopping it from bouncing. "Too loud," was all he said, leaving his hand where it was. To make sure he didn't start bouncing it again; not because the contact was soothing him, letting him know he was still here. </p><p>"Do you want another ice pack?" Sapnap held Karl's hand in his, once again tracing small circles in his palm. </p><p>"It's okay," He tried to nonchalantly move closer, but Sapnap definitely noticed, tensing his shoulders. Instead of standing up and walking away, which is what Karl thought would happen, he put his arms around him, being mindful of the bruises on his chest. </p><p>"Is this okay?" He asked, but the question was answered by Karl snuggling against him more, tucking his head into the other boy's chest. </p><p>They stayed like that, at peace. His head was against Sapnap's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. </p><p>"I punched him," Sapnap laughed. "I'm pretty sure i'm off the team now."</p><p>"What?" he readjusted himself so he could look at his smiling face. When he was happy, he was even more handsome. </p><p>"The blonde kid. I punched him in the face. Coach was pissed," he was playing with Karl's hair, much to his delight. </p><p>"You did?" he knew he was blushing. Sapnap had punched the star of the football team in the face for hurting him. </p><p>"Yeah, he'll definitely have a black eye," he laughed, "probably why they lost the game."</p><p>"They lost? Man I bet they got screamed at," Sapnap just murmured in agreement. "I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be back." He got up, and headed towards the hallway, walking slowly so his aches were not as disturbed.</p><p>"Okay," Sapnap stretched out on the couch, "It's the door to the left."</p><p>He walked down the hallway, passing what he presumed was Sapnap's room. It was plain, the only thing inside other than his bed was a desk with a computer on top. He figured that kinda made sense considering he's pretty sure he had recently moved here. </p><p>After he finished going to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sapnap was right, his lip was definitely split, though it barely hurt. That was probably a blessing. Though he wanted to check it to ensure it wasn't infected, he figured the oils or dirt from his hand would probably do more harm than good, so he just washed his hands then headed back towards the couch. </p><p>He was asleep. </p><p>Sapnap was asleep, and it was adorable. He looked younger, and Karl wanted nothing more than to lay with him. Carefully, trying his best not to disturb him, he laid down beside him on the couch. As if he could sense his presence, Sapnap opened up his arms, waiting for Karl to come closer. </p><p>So he did. </p><p>"Thank you," he whispered into Sapnap's chest before closing his own eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of the other boy's chest as he slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>